The New Adventures of Pokemon
by polkalatte
Summary: What if you could travel Kalos with your FAVORITE trainer EVER? If you love Hoenn, you'll love this story. I'm a big Emerald fan, so this story is going to incorporate more of Hoenn into the Kalos region as OC Ayami finds herself traveling with a boy! Yes, it's -Spoiler Alert- Brendan! I strayed a little from the actual storyline.
1. Chapter 1

The New Adventures of Pokémon

My first fanfiction. w omg. Um. Yeah it's late at night.

So. Here we go. 1/15/14. 12:05AM

**Chapter 1: Another New Beginning**

"I don't see why this is necessary," I groaned as I was forced down the mundane Route 1, also known as Vaniville Pathway. "Come on, Ayami! Evaluation is fun!" My neighbor, Serena, had always tried to get me into Pokemon. The closest I ever actually got to them was watching herdier track down criminals in Lumiose City. I'd love to visit there sometime, but with all of the alleys, I'd get lost in an instant.

Today, we were going to the professor's temporary office in Aquacorde Town. That small village was directly north of our hometown, Vaniville. The professor would determine if we were ready to become trainers. His main lab was in Lumiose, but it would be impossible to get there alone. I never liked being alone for too long.

When we arrived in Aquacorde, I recognized the array of café tables that were perfectly aligned for passersby to get an amazing view. "Ayami!" Serena waved her hand in front of my face. "I hear you," I smiled weakly. She simply giggled and took my wrist, "Let's go!"

I reluctantly allowed her to drag me down the stairs and into a small building in the east of the town. When we got inside, there was less than we expected. It didn't look like a place for a professor. "Is this the place?" I quietly asked Serena as I noticed a middle-aged woman behind a small desk. Serena nervously fiddled through her purse, "It has to be! The last building on the left… oh, where's my map?" The woman spoke up, "I believe you're looking for the professor?"

We nodded simultaneously at her words. She seemed kind and amiable. "He's right up the stairs. I know this place is small, but I help young trainers heal their partners. The professor helps me pay rent by setting up a small office on the second floor. I'm sure he'll be glad to see you two!" We thanked her and quickly went up the rustic stairs that were in the back left corner.

The room was surprisingly clean. I imagined it being cluttered with papers while wild Pokemon created chaos as a clumsy professor would chase them. I glanced at Serena who donned a big smile. Then, I scanned the room for the man. I found him hunched over a table. He seemed to be writing something until my over excited neighbor piped up. "Hi!" I thought he would have jumped in surprise, but he was actually very calm.

He straightened out his back and made a full turn to look at us. His chocolate, wavy hair was medium length. The color matched the gentle gruff lines that graced the bottoms of his cheeks. He was certainly one of the better looking professors. Not that I was looking at him like that!

"Hello, girls," He slowly made his way towards us and stopped a few feet away, "Who wants to be a Pokemon trainer?" I certainly didn't want to. Becoming a trainer meant traveling on your own and interacting with strange people. Maybe if I answered the opposite of Serena, I would be able to go back home and play on my GameCube that sat clean in the middle of my room. "I, Professor Sycamore, will determine that."

"I do!" Serena chimed. The professor smiled and held out his hand, "And you are?" She shook his hand daintily and giggled, "I'm Serena! I love Pokemon!" When their hands parted, the professor crossed his arms. "Yes, yes. You will make a fine trainer! You don't have any Pokemon with you, but I can feel your love for them already." Serena nodded and composed herself. It was my turn now.

"Ayami," I spoke shyly. I looked away, but I could feel his stare. Then, he clapped his hands which made me jump a little. "Congratulations, both of you!" My mouth fell open. Serena nudged me and squealed in delight, "Oh my Xerneas!" I, on the other hand, fidgeted and looked around frantically, "I… I think you have the wrong idea, Professor. All I do is watch T.V. and play video games. I'm not ready for this." Serena closed my mouth with her hand and laughed, "Ayami's just nervous!" Professor Sycamore walked forward and put a hand on my shoulder, "I am sure you have knowledge and coordination on your side. I see a bright future ahead filled with Pokemon!" Darn his charm.

"Of course you won't be going alone!" That made me smile a bit. "Please, choose your starter. Pick carefully now." The professor brought over a tray that held three pokeballs. There were labels beneath each one. From left to right, they read, "Froakie", "Fennekin", and "Chespin". These names were familiar since they were in the pamphlet that came in the mail a week ago. It had given us details on the evaluation and the starters.

Serena looked at me then at the professor, "Who gets to choose first?" Professor Sycamore simply smiled, "That's up to you two." Serena always talked about the fox Pokemon, even before we got the pamphlet. I smiled, "Go on!" I was excited to see my best friend complete the first step of her dream.

She was calmer than I imagined. Her pink skirt billowed as she approached the tray. Both of her hands carefully cupped the pokeball. She picked it up. "I, Serena Parks, take thee, Fennekin, to be my first partner!" I laughed a little, "You're not marrying it." She shrugged and turned around. "Come on out!" She flung the pokeball into the air, and a red light soon turned into a small fox. I had to admit that it was insanely adorable.

The Fennekin squeaked and ran around in circles. While Serena was busy calming the cute starter, Professor Sycamore cleared his throat. I quickly looked back at him. "I don't know…" He smiled greatly, "Take your time." I lowered my voice, "Okay."

I chose Froakie. From what I saw on T.V., water types always appealed to me. I smiled at the pokeball that was nesting in my palms. The professor set down his tray and pointed outwards, "Go ahead! Let her out!" I copied Serena and tossed the ball into the air. A blue frog with a white, cloudy scarf fell into my arms. She was very cute. I started to love Pokemon.

Serena came over to me with her Fennekin in her arms. "I named her Kinnie! What are you gonna name yours?" I hadn't thought about it. I glanced at my neighbor then stared at the Froakie. She stared right back at me. I could feel a special bond already. "Flo."

Ahh! Okay. So. This is fun. x3 I promise there's more action in the next chapter. You know, we gotta get through some introductions.

Oh, and don't make fun of all of my paragraph break things ;w; I just think it's better than trying to read a huge paragraph. I love huge paragraphs! But not if I'm writing them. _ If nobody reads this, then that's okay ouo


	2. Chapter 2

The New Adventures of Pokémon

Okay so I'm having trouble with the lines and breaking into my thoughts, so… hopefully you can tell when it's the story and when it's me. Yay! I'm still getting used to this. (: 1/15/14 1:15AM

**Chapter 2: Foreign Faces**

We were making our way back to Vaniville Town – our hometown – to say goodbye to our mothers. Serena and I hadn't returned our starters to their pokeballs yet. My black shorts had belt loops that were perfect for attaching Flo's small abode. Suddenly, Serena stopped. I glanced back at her, "You okay?" She sighed, "Ayami, I know you don't like being alone, but I think we should adventure by ourselves." I shuddered, but knew she was right. "I'm sure we'll run into each other a lot!" I could see soft tears stream down her face.

Both of us were aware of the upcoming departure as we made our way to the intersection in Vaniville. We hugged and knew that this was the last time we'd see each other for a while. Serena was already packed and ready to go, so I knew that she would be leaving first.

I slowly walked up to my house, fighting back the tears as Flo nuzzled my chin. I was happy to have her with me. I wouldn't be alone on this journey! I have cute, little Flo! When I walked into my house, there were two unrecognizable faces. "MOM!"

"You're home already!" My mother came out from the kitchen and embraced my frozen form. "Yeah…" I awkwardly stared at the two men who were seated at our dining table. I hugged Flo tighter. I could feel her nervousness matched up with mine, "So, Mom?" My mom smiled and let go, "Yes, dear?" I clenched my teeth and spoke in a hushed tone, "Who are these people?"

There was a stocky man with a nice smile. He seemed to be wearing a lab coat similar to Professor Sycamore's. Sitting next to him was a younger boy about my age. If I wasn't stuck staring, I would have thought that his hair was white. It was actually a white hat with a green and white bandana-like rim. The end of the hat ended with three soft spikes that flopped and ended at the middle of the back of his head. I could see that the sides of his black hair came down behind his cheeks. He was wearing a black jacket with thick red stripes that made a sort of "Y" shape on the front. He also donned – "Like what you see?"

I was caught off guard by his tender voice. I squeaked a little then regained a little confidence, "Not really. I don't like strangers." This boy was cocky. "Ayami," my mother noticed the tension. I hid my mouth behind Flo. "This is Professor Birch," she pointed kindly towards the muscular man who stood up from his seat. He strolled over to me and extended his hand, "Pleased to meet 'ya!"

My mother told me that these two were from Hoenn, a small island not horribly far from here. Professor Birch was going to work with Professor Sycamore to research the new legendaries and compare research. "So, why is _he_ here?" I nudged my face towards the arrogant kid. The professor smiled and walked over to him. He put his strong hands on the boy's shoulders and answered, "This is my best friend's son, Brendan."

According to Professor Birch, this boy was the son of a gym leader. That's where he got his cockiness. My mom petted Flo and smiled in a creepy way. "Brendan's going to join you on your journey!" I attempted to keep my voice quiet to prevent Flo from losing her hearing at such a young level, "What?! I can't travel with a boy!" Even Brendan looked surprised. He shook out of Professor Birch's grip and stood up, "Wait a minute. When you sent May on her journey, you said I'd be helping you with your research. You didn't mention anything about traveling with that girl." I spoke up quickly, "The name's Ayami, mister."

The name he said sounded familiar. "May? As in May Birch?" I asked, recalling something on T.V. about her. "Yes! That's my daughter. Was she interviewed again?" the professor sounded proud. I nodded and told him about a channel where two people, Gabby and Ty interviewed different trainers. We both wondered how a Hoenn station could air in Kalos.

"Okay. Back to the more important subject," the impatient boy interrupted our small talk. "Right," I huffed. "Brendan, you're too young to be cooped up inside a cramped office. You can get a better advantage by exploring," Professor Birch smiled and slapped his shoulder gently. My mom suddenly chimed, "Go upstairs and get your things ready! You don't have to be scared about being alone anymore!" I slapped my palm against my forehead and rushed up the stairs.

I couldn't believe that I was going to be stuck with a boy. "If he gets out of line, I'll use water gun when I learn it!" I screamed and looked around my room. "Who said that?" I clutched an extra pair of shorts. "I said that!" I looked down at the innocent Flo who was neatly seated by my feet.

"You can talk?" I squatted to her level and stared intently at the small Pokemon. "No. Well, sort of. We have a special bond, that's how we can understand each other!" She sure seemed excited. She reminded me of Serena in an odd way. "Wow!" I hugged her and continued to pack. "Hurry up! I wanna go train already!" I understood the youthful urge, so I quickened my pace.

I tried to add a line here. Um so xD boring ending. But there's more Brendan in the next Chapter! Yay!


	3. Chapter 3

The New Adventures of Pokémon

* * *

This looks soo much better in word. A shorter chapter. yay?

* * *

**Chapter 3: Prepped and Ready**

"Are you done yet?" That voice wasn't Flo's. I flailed and spun around. It was only Brendan who seemed unfazed by my spazzy move. "Oh, hi," I sighed before realizing that a stinky boy was in my room. "What are you doing in here?" I quickly grabbed my limp pillow and smacked his arm with it. "Ow! I was just wondering what that annoying scream was about," he grumbled as he rubbed his arm. "Sorry. I, um, saw a spider," I choked out as I replaced the pillow back on my bed. I didn't want him to think I was crazy.

"I also came to give you this," he reached into the back of his black jeans and pulled out an amazing gadget – the pokedex. This small invention changed the way trainers looked at Pokemon. I was actually excited to get one of my own. "Thanks," I inspected it for a moment. "But wait," I began, "Isn't it programmed for just the Pokemon found from Hoenn, Johto, and Kanto?" I figured that Professor Birch had given him this one. He shook his head, "No, it's from Sycamore. Since Professor Birch is helping him anyway, he won't need this one." I wasn't fond of his tone.

I kept the pokedex out so that I could put it into my pocket later. I hovered over my purse and finished packing my essentials. I didn't bring any other clothes besides pajamas and a couple of extra shorts and shirts. Mom gave me money to buy things at a boutique if I really needed it. Pokecenters always had laundry rooms, so I didn't mind not bring a lot of clothes.

"Some time before the sun sets," Brendan sighed and I felt him inspecting my room. "Hold your ponytas," I grumbled. My long, brown hair would probably get messy quickly, so I put it into a ponytail. I didn't have a hat like Brendan did, but I figured I could find one at a boutique. "Your mom used to ride rhyhorns?" I heard Brendan ask behind me. I glanced back and saw him staring at a picture frame that was propped up next to the front of my bed. "Yeah," I smirked, proud of my mother.

I didn't realize that I was staring at him again. I noticed a pokeball that was clipped to his jeans. "Is that a Pokemon?" I kept my palm from slapping my face as I heard my own question. He looked back at me with ruby eyes, "No, I just have that there for show." I groaned as a mirror to his sarcasm. "Of course it's a Pokemon, and it's much cooler than Froglegs there." I felt Flo angrily squirm in my arms. I didn't blame her.

Brendan immediately grabbed his pokeball and tossed it up. On my carpet appeared a blue quadruped Pokemon with orange fins spiking out from his cheeks. I watched it playfully paw at my GameCube. "Aww," I squealed in delight, "He's so cute!" Flo bumped my chin with the tops of her eyes, "I'm cuter!" Brendan arrogantly crossed his arms, "Meet Swampy."

I raised an eyebrow, "Swampy?" The boy nodded, "One day he's going to be a big Swampert." I held Flo with one arm and took out my pokedex. This creature was new to me, so it'd be the perfect time to try out this gadget. I flipped it open and it invisibly scanned Swampy. An automated voice began to speak, "Mudkip – the mud fish Pokemon. To alert it, the fin on its head senses the flow of water. It has the strength to heft boulders." I didn't think that such a small and adorable creature could be so strong.

I put my pokedex back into my pocket and stroked Flo, "Ready?" She nodded and jumped out of my arms. Immediately, she hopped to Swampy. I figured they were getting to know each other. I smiled and looked at Brendan. He was scrutinizing my GameCube. "How old _is_ this thing?" I punched his shoulder and walked past him, "C'mon."

* * *

I wish that lines would appear on the website. You're all probably saying "This noob. Newbie, newbie." Yes, I am a noob… a noob who loves Pokemon!


	4. Chapter 4

The New Adventures of Pokémon

A longer chapter now!

Flo: That last one was horrible.

Oops.

Swampy: Yeah, there wasn't enough of me!

Pfft.

**Chapter 4: Onward!**

I skipped down the stairs and laughed as Flo hopped one step at a time. Brendan carried Swampy in his arms and was careful not to trip over my Pokemon. "Okay!" I exclaimed, putting my hands on my hips and wishing that I had a hat to turn backwards. I looked around the living area, but Professor Birch was already gone."Did I really take that long?" I sighed.

All of my past thoughts were completely gone. I wouldn't be alone. Pokemon were actually cool and interesting. Brendan seemed like a nice boy behind his cocky attitude. I was going to grow up and become a real trainer, just like May! "Sweetie, I have a gift for you," my mom chirped and she strolled toward us with something behind her back. I shied away a little bit since 'gifts' usually meant an extra chore. I felt the heel of my white sneaker land on something a bit hard. "Watch it," I heard Brendan whisper through clenched teeth. I glanced down and saw that I had stepped on his foot. I smirked, "Oops."

"Ayami, I want you to have this," I regained a proper stance and watched her cautiously. She presented a black cap with the white silhouette of a rhyhorn on it. "I want you to take this," she smiled with teary eyes. She was giving me her first hat. "Mom…" I covered my mouth. "I want you to have it. Then you'll remember to call me often!" She laughed quietly and put it on my head for me. I adjusted it to a comfortable position. "Thank you!" I hugged her tightly and didn't mind Brendan watching my childish reaction.

After the farewell, Brendan and I began our journey on the same route that I had walked with Serena earlier that morning. I heard my mom call out, "Take care of my little girl, Brendan!" I felt my cheeks turn red and stared at Flo who was now in my arms. I glanced at him and watched him wave his gloved hand, "Don't worry." I fidgeted and sighed, "Moms." He bent over and looked at my face while we walked, "She's nice." I nodded, but my cheeks were still red with embarrassment.

When we reached Aquacorde Town, we were stopped by three kids. I recognized them instantly. There was a short girl, Shauna, who was like a younger version of Serena, except this girl got hyper a lot. Next to her was a husky boy, Tierno, who wore a black t-shirt that had a colorful picture of an ice cream-shaped Pokemon. Next to him was a shy, reserved kid, Trevor. His hair was a bright orange. "Hey, guys!" I smiled and ran closer to them.

"Aww, you're leaving already? We barely got to see Serena, and now you have to go?" Shauna shed fake tears as she clung to me in a hug. "Look! I got a Chespin. I'll name him Chester!" She quickly pulled a pokeball from her waist and shoved it close to my face. I didn't mind her energy. "Wow, a Froakie!" She began to pet Flo. "I like her," Flo said cheerfully. Tierno then spoke up, "Let's go sit down! It'll be quick." I nodded and wondered if any of them had noticed Brendan. When I looked back, he was gone.

I found him playing with Swampy by the fountain. "Come on," Trevor gently tugged at my sleeve. I smiled and followed them to a long table. We were all seated at this table that was made for six people. Shauna unsurprisingly spoke up first, "Ayami! Hmm, can we call you something else? Do you want a nickname?" I shrugged with a quick smile, "Aya is fine." Shauna pointed in the air, "Aya! Yay!"

I glanced across the edge of the array of tables and watched Brendan. I was glad that he didn't try to rush me, although I could sense a tint of boredom in his movements. "Aya! Let's have a Pokemon battle!" I jumped and went into the deer-in-headlights position. "Wh-what?" She giggled and stood up. "Come on! We each got a new starter Pokemon, let's just battle before you leave." I nodded, "Okay…"

I had only seen battles on television. I stood up and started to shake. "Ready, Flo?" I looked at her in my arms. She nodded, "Yes!" Shauna picked up her pokeball and tossed it into the air, "Go, Chester! I choose you!" I watched as the small, brown Pokemon with a green hat-like adornment leapt through the air and onto the bricks. It stood firmly on its hind paws. "Go, Flo!" I released my arms and watched as my Froakie excitedly hopped around. Since both of our Pokemon were young, we didn't need a lot of space.

"Chester, use tackle!" Shauna shouted and pointed. I choked and freaked out, "Dodge it, Flo!" Flo had no trouble avoiding the Chespin, but I knew that she couldn't dodge forever. I thought of a move that she might know and ordered it, "Pound!" She hopped over to the brown Pokemon and smacked it with her front foot. "Chester! Hang in there!" Chester looked a bit angry. "Growl, go!" It opened its mouth and let out a 'terrifying' version of its name. Shauna and I smiled at each other as the move was actually adorable.

After a round of pounds and tackles, Chester was the one to fall. "Aww, Chester!" Shauna ran to him and hugged him gently. "You were great!" She picked him up and giggled, "Wow, Aya! You're pretty good!" I blushed. It was my first battle, and I had no idea what I was doing. "Thanks."

I told her about the building with the woman that healed Pokemon for free. She nodded and returned Chester to his pokeball. She hugged me and patted my head, "Let's meet up again some time!" I nodded and watched the two boys follow Shauna to the building in the east. I was going to miss them.

I fiddled through my purse and found a potion that my mom had packed for me. "Here, Flo!" I sprayed it on her. She was thrilled to bits. "Yay! I'm so ready to keep training!" She hopped around my feet. I laughed and picked her up. "Now, let's go find Brendan," I huffed, wishing that he would have at least tried to meet my friends.

I skipped down the stairs and headed towards the fountain. He wasn't there. "Where did that cocky little boy go?" I asked. Some random passersby glanced at me. I hid my face behind Flo and smiled awkwardly. I kept walking and sighed, "Ugh. I hate when people do that." Flo squirmed in my arms so that she could look at me, "You're the one who was talking to herself."

* * *

Another chapter out! Woo! I stopped keeping track of the time.. oops? I need to explore the site more so that I can actually insert lines and stuff. Haha..


End file.
